Fear Not
by websurffer
Summary: Kei pushes his limtis too far and ends up in a potentially fatal situation. OneShot YAOI KeiSho RR


Kei had miscalculated. He had thought that one more day with out killing, without death, would be fine. He almost couldn't feel the Hunger anymore anyways. But then Sho had come in bleeding. It was such a small cut, just above his eyebrow. He probably hadn't even known it was there. Kei had scented the blood and his self-control had snapped. He was on top of Sho before either of them could blink.

He ran a gentle tongue over the small cut, cleaning away the tiny trickle of blood. Underneath Kei's rock hard body, Sho trembled and gasped, but Kei didn't notice through the blood lust consuming him. Kei slithered sensuously down until his mouth connected with Sho's, eliciting a tiny whimper for the younger man. Kei slid his tongue against Sho's until he was literally putty in Kei's hands. Pulling away, he trailed butterfly kisses down across Sho's jaw to where his neck met his shoulder. His tongue lapped at where he could feel the blood pumping away below the skin, waiting.

With a low moan Sho rolled his head to the side, baring his neck more fully to Kei. This was all the permission that Kei needed, he clamped down with surprising gentleness onto Sho's pale throat. As the first taste of Sho's blood exploded across Kei's senses, he came back to himself, frantically trying to pull away. Sho, incoherent as he was, seemed to sense that if Kei got away this time, he'd never come back. He weakly wrapped his arms around Kei's back, pressing him more firmly into his throat were blood sluggishly pumped into the vampire's mouth.

Kei's mind and soul fought with his body's needs. He needed blood and Sho was so willing and wonderful, but he could not bear to kill his friend, his love. As more blood slipped smoothly down his throat, he felt his strength return in a way that it never had during his other feedings. It was as if there was something special about Sho's willingly given blood. Kei let out a loud moan and surrendered to his desires.

Yaoiomgsohotiloveyaoiyum

When Sho regained consciousness, it was around three in the afternoon of the next day. He opened his eyes blearily to see a concerned Kei hovering off to one side with a glass of some sort of juice held in his white knuckled grasp.

"Ne? What happened?"

"I…..I drank from you…but I stopped before you lost enough to die…why did you let me do something like that, Sho?! You know I could've…I could've killed you!"

Sho lolled his head to face Kei fully. "I told you, Kei. I trust you."

Kei blinked. Sho…trusted him to drink without killing? Sho wasn't feeling disgusted or betrayed? Kei felt his knees giving out and only barely managed to set the full glass of juice down through luck. Sho tried to sit up in concern but swayed dangerously. Kei snapped out of his shock enough to catch his falling friend and slid up onto the bed to sit next to him.

"Ko wa kawai ne ka?" Kei's voice was hesitant and uncertain, just like the first time he asked. (1)

"No, I could never be afraid of you. For you, yes, but never ever of you."

Kei slumped down, resting his head in Sho's lap as the sheer shock of those words rolled over him. Sho's fingers carded gently through his hair, soothing him and allowing the release of emotions long though buried. He didn't even realize tears were streaming down his face until Sho gently tugged him up and wiped them away with the pads of his fingers.

As Sho's hands fell away, Kei couldn't contain a whimper of longing. Quickly, he found Sho's lips crushed to his in a heated kiss; all wetness and slick with passion. Hands fluttered across unexplored skin, whispered wanting in the near silence of the room. Kei let loose a groan of pleasure as Sho scrapped his short nails across a nipple hidden by fabric. He couldn't contain another long moan as Sho's mouth quickly replaced his hand, causing Kei to arch into him wantonly. He needed this touch, this sweet release, it had been so long…

He whimpered as Sho pulled away, only to whine with satisfaction as he was quickly divested of his shirt and Sho's mouth returned in the company of his hands. Fingertips barely brushing Kei's highly sensitized skin nearly brought him to completion right here, still half dressed, but Sho sensed this and reluctantly pulled back.

Kei followed eagerly, not wanting his new love to escape. He pressed his mouth insistently to Sho's, only separating to rip away Sho's shirt and undo the taunt zipper on his tight leather pants. As Kei's cool hand wrapped tightly around Sho's hardness, he released an aroused groan into their kiss, changing to a whimper as Kei squeezed slightly.

Reaching back, Kei managed to click off the main light so only a soft glow suffused their lovemaking.

Yaoiomgsohotiloveyaoiyum

(Several Years Later)

"Sho?"

"Nani?"

"Do you ever…"

"Regret?"

"…hai…"

"No. I will never regret loving you."

-OWARI-

1) Aren't you afraid/scared?


End file.
